legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 9 - How I Wish it Were my Mother, Instead of You
Sonic: Man I still can't believe that both Scourge and Fiona are good. But hey if they are willing to help then I'll take it. And now I need to get back finding the rest of Scourge's teammates. And I just noticed that I forgot to ask how many people are with him... This could be longer then I thought... (Sonic begins running fast in order speed up his search. After a few minutes of search Sonic stops cause he is hearing what sounds like people arguing) ???: If you had listened to me- ???: Yeah listen to you! That's a smart idea! ???: That fight would have gone better if we had done MY plan! ???: That would not have worked! ???: And how do you know!? Sonic: I better go check this out. (After a moment Sonic arrives and sees the two arguing. Both appear to be Echidnas and around them are more defeated soldiers from Myotismon's army) Sonic: Hey are you two okay? ???: (Looks at Sonic) Sonic??? Sonic: Lara Su?? Lara Su: Sonic! I can't believe it! Its been years! Sonic: You're telling me! Its great to see ya again! So are you talking.... (Looks at the other Echidna) Lien Da????? Lien Da: Surprised? Sonic Uh.... yeah. What are you doing here with Lara Su? Lien Da: We are trying to find Scourge. Sonic: Wait your both with Scourge??? Lara Su: Yeah. I met Scourge's team when they were trying to stop an evil magic mask called Uka Uka. It was during that time that the team pretty much became good guys. Sonic: So what about you? Lien Da: I was an ally for Uka Uka. But at one point his people tried to have me killed. One of Scourge's teammates saved me, one thing lead to another, and now I'm a member The V Team. With Lara Su. Sonic: I see. I did not think you would work together. Lara Su: I would not call it that. Lien Da: Oh there you go again. Lara Su: Your plan would not have worked when we were fighting those guys! Lien Da: And you still have yet to give me a reason WHY it would not work! Lara Su: It would not work because- Sonic: HEY HEY HEY!! (Both of them look at Sonic) Sonic: What are you guys arguing about? Lara Su: As I'm sure you already know the world has been taken over by someone called Myotismon. Sonic: Yeah I'm aware... Lien Da: And we were fighting some his soldiers but the fight got a bit hard. Lara Su: That's because of you! Lien Da: No its because of you! Lara Su: God you make me so mad! I wish my mother was here instead of you!! Lien Da:.... So that's what you have to say about me? After we worked together to beat the Iron Queen!? Lara Su: Well at least then you were not being such a pain you are now! (The two continue arguing back and forth back and forth until Sonic steps in again) Sonic: STOP IT!! Now is not the time for this! Lara Su and Lien Da:...... Sonic: Look our world is in danger! Myotismon has taken over aliens are invading and our friends are still missing! We need to work together if we are gonna get out of this! Lara Su: (Sighs) Your right. Lien Da: All I just want is this stupid vampire gone already. Sonic: Good. Now that we are done with that I need you two to head here. Scourge and Fiona should be waiting there. Lien Da: You know I'm surprised you willing to help Scourge, Sonic. Sonic: Scourge and I made a deal. I help him and he or his friends share information on where Princess Sally is. Either of you know where she is? Lien Da: No. Lara Su: I do not know. Sorry. Sonic: Then I still need to find the rest of Scourge's allies. Lara Su: If you have already found Fiona before us then all that should be left are the Babylon Rogues. Sonic: Jet is with Scourge to? Lien Da: Him and his friends. Sonic: Heh. It will be nice to see one of my old rivals. I'll see you guys once I find Jet. Lara Su: Good luck Sonic! Lien Da: Your gonna need it. (The two leave and Sonic then runs off) Sonic: Hang on just a little longer Sally. Where ever you are. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius